A prostaglandin is a compound having specific biological activities, such as a platelet agglutination inhibitory activity and a vasodepressor activity, and is a useful naturally occurring substance which is now used in the medical field as a therapeutic agent for diseases of the peripheral cardiovascular system. Among the prostaglandins, prostaglandin A compounds are known as a prostaglandin having a double bond in its cyclopentane ring. For example, European Unexamined Patent Publication No. 0106576 (publication date: Apr. 25, 1984) discloses 4,5-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compounds embracing the prostaglandin A compounds, which include 5-alkylidene-4-substituted-2-cyclopentene compounds represented by the following formula: ##STR2## wherein W stands for a substituted or unsubstituted hydrocarbon group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms; and Y stands for a substituted or unsubstituted hydrocarbon group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, and 5-(1-hydroxy-hydrocarbon)-4-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compounds represented by the following formula: ##STR3##
wherein W' and Y' are the same as W and Y, respectively.
Further, the above publication also states that the above-described compounds are useful for treating a malignant tumor.
European Unexamined Patent Publication No. 0131441 (publication date: Jan. 16, 1985) discloses 5-alkylidene-2-halo-4-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compounds represented by the following formula: ##STR4##
wherein Ra stands for a substituted or unsubstituted hydrocarbon having 1 to 12 carbon atoms or a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group; Rb stands for a substituted or unsubstituted hydrocarbon having 1 to 12 carbon atoms; and X stands for a halogen atom,
and further discloses that the above-described compounds are similarly useful for treating a malignant tumor.
Further, it is also known that prostaglandin D compounds and prostaglandin J compounds, although different from the prostaglandin A compounds, are useful as an antitumor agent [see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 58-216155 and Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., U.S.A., 81, 1317-1321 (1984)].
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 62-96438 discloses 4-hydroxy-2-cyclopentenone compounds represented by the general formula: ##STR5##
wherein X stands for a hydrogen atom or a halogen atom; A and B stand for a hydrogen atom and a hydroxyl group, respectively, or are combined with each other to form a single bond; R.sup.J stands for a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms; R.sup.K stands for a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms; and R.sup.L stands for a hydrogen atom or a protecting group for a hydroxyl group, provided that R.sup.K is not 2-octenyl, 8-acetoxy-2-octenyl or 2,5-octadienyl,
and states that the above-described compounds are useful for the treatment of a malignant tumor.
The present inventors have reported, in The 109th Annual Meeting of the Pharmaceutical Society of Japan (Preprints on page 117), that 2-methylthio-2-cyclopentenone compounds represented by the following formulae have an anticancer activity: ##STR6##
It is commonly recognized that the metabolism of the bone of healthy persons is established by a good balance of the repetition of the absorption of bone by osteoclasts and the formation of bone by osteoblasts, and it is considered that the breaking of the balance between the absorption of bone and the formation of bone leads to diseases such as osteoporosis and osteomalalacia. Active vitamin preparations, calcitonin preparations, diphosphonic acid preparations, estrogen preparations, calcium preparations, etc. are used as a therapeutic agent for these diseases of bone. Nevertheless, although it has been reported that many of these preparations have a bone absorption inhibitory activity, there is no report clearly showing that they exhibit a bone formation accelerative activity. Further, since the effect of these preparations is not clear, the development of a preparation capable of more surely attaining the effect and having an activity through which the formation of bone by the osteoblasts is accelerated has been desired in the art.
Koshihara et al. reported in Biochemical Society of Japan (Preprints, 1988, p.767) that prostaglandin D.sub.2 has an activity through which the calcification by human osteoblasts is accelerated, and suggested that this activity is derived from the action of .sup.12 .DELTA.-prostaglandin J.sub.2, which is a decomposition product of the prostaglandin D.sub.2.
Problem to be Solved by the Invention
As described in European Unexamined Patent Publication No. 338796, the present inventors found that 2-cyclopentenone compounds having in their 2-position a group bonded to the skeleton through a sulfur atom represented by the following formula have an antitumor activity and a bone formation accelerative activity: ##STR7## wherein A and B stand for a hydroxyl group or ##STR8## and a hydrogen atom, respectively, or are combined with each other to form a bond line;
R.sub.1 stands for a substituted or unsubstituted hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms;
R.sub.2 stands for a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms;
R.sub.3 stands for a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, provided that when R.sub.3 is bonded to the cyclopentene skeleton through a single bond, X stands for a hydrogen atom, a hydroxyl group or a protected hydroxyl group, and when R.sub.3 is bonded to the cyclopentene skeleton through a double bond, X stands for a bond constituting part of the double bond; and
m and n, which may be the same or different from each other, stand for 0, 1 or 2.
Further, the present inventors have made extensive and intensive studies, and as a result, have found that not only the above-described compounds but also a wider range of 2-cyclopentenone compounds having in their 2-position a group attached to the skeleton through a sulfur atom have a similar activity.
Disclosure of the Invention
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound, that is, a 2-cyclopentenone compound having in its 2-position a group bonded to the skeleton through a sulfur atom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bone formation accelerator comprising a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound as an active ingredient.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a 2,3-epoxycyclopentanone compound or a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound useful as a starting compound for producing the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound of the present invention.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.
According to the present invention, there is provided a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the following formula (I): ##STR9## wherein R.sup.1 stands for a substituted or unsubstituted (i) aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, (ii) alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms, (iii) aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms or (iv) heterocyclic group having 1 to 9 carbon atoms;
R.sup.2 stands for a substituted or unsubstituted (i) aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, (ii) alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms, (iii) aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms or (iv) heterocyclic group having 1 to 9 carbon atoms;
R.sup.3 stands for a hydrogen atom or a substituted or unsubstituted (i) aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, (ii) alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms or (iii) aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms;
X stands for a hydrogen atom, or --OR.sup.4 (wherein R.sup.4 stands for a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyl group or a group capable of forming an acetal bond together with the oxygen atom attached to the R4), provided that X is absent when R.sup.3 is bonded to the carbon atom bonding thereto through a double bond;
R.sup.5 stands for a hydrogen atom, or a substituted or unsubstituted (i) aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms or (ii) an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms;
B stands for a hydrogen atom when A stands for a hydrogen atom, a hydroxyl group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, a sulfonyloxy group having 1 to 7 carbon atoms or ##STR10## or A and B are combined with each other to form a bond line;
m and n, which may be the same or different from each other, stand for 0, 1 or 2,
exclusive of the cases where R.sup.1 stands for a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic hydrocarbon group or aromatic hydrocarbon group or an aliphatic hydrocarbon group substituted with an aromatic hydrocarbon group, and R.sup.2 stands for an aliphatic hydrocarbon group which may be substituted with an aromatic hydrocarbon group or an aliphatic hydrocarbon group, and R.sup.3 does not stand for a hydrogen atom, and R.sup.5 stands for a hydrogen atom, and A and B stand for any of i) A stands for a hydroxyl group, a sulfonyloxy group or ##STR11## and B is a hydrogen atom and ii) A and B are combined with each other to form a bond line.
In the above-described formula (I), regarding A and B, when A stands for a hydrogen atom, a hydroxyl group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, a sulfonyloxy group having 1 to 7 carbon atoms or ##STR12## and B stands for a hydrogen atom, the above-described formula (I) represents 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compounds represented by the following formula (I-B'): ##STR13## wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3, R.sup.5, X and n are as defined above, and
A.sup.2 stands for a hydrogen atom, a hydroxyl group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms or a sulfonyloxy group having 1 to 7 carbon atoms;
When A stands for ##STR14## and B stands for a hydrogen atom, the above-described formula (I) represents 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compounds represented by the following formula (I-B") ##STR15## wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3, R.sup.5, X, m and n are as defined above; and
When A and B are combined with each other to form a bond line, the above-described formula (I) represents 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compounds represented by the following formula (I-A): ##STR16## wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3, R.sup.5, X and n are as defined above and represents that the substituent attached to the double bond is in an E-configuration or a Z-configuration or a mixture thereof in any proportion, and further there are provided anticancer agents and bone formation accelerators comprising the above compounds as an active ingredient.
In the above-described formula (I), when A stands for an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, examples of the acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms include acetoxy, propionyloxy, isopropionyloxy, butyryloxy, isobutyryloxy, s-butyryloxy, valeryloxy, isovaleryloxy, hexanoyloxy, heptanoyloxy and benzoyloxy.
In the above-described formula (I), when A stands for an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, examples of the alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms include methoxycarbonyloxy, ethoxycarbonyloxy, propoxycarbonyloxy, isopropoxycarbonyloxy, butoxycarbonyloxy, isobutoxycarbonyloxy, s-butoxycarbonyloxy and t-butoxycarbonyloxy.
In the above-described formula (I), when A stands for a sulfonyloxy group having 1 to 7 carbon atoms, examples of the sulfonyloxy group having 1 to 7 carbon atoms include an alkylsulfonyloxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted phenylsulfonyloxy group and a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl (C.sub.1 -C.sub.2) alkylsulfonyloxy group.
Examples of the alkylsulfonyloxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom include methanesulfonyloxy, ethanesulfonyloxy, butanesulfonyloxy, t-butanesulfonyloxy, chloromethanesulfonyloxy, dichloromethanesulfonyloxy, trifluoromethanesulfonyloxy and nonafluorobutanesulfonyloxy groups. Examples of the substituted or unsubstituted phenylsulfonyloxy group include benzenesulfonyloxy, p-bromobenzenesulfonyloxy and toluenesulfonyloxy groups. Examples of the substituted or unsubstituted phenyl (C.sub.1 -C.sub.2) alkylsulfonyloxy group include benzylsulfonyloxy, .alpha.-phenetylsulfonyloxy and .alpha.-phenetylsulfonyloxy groups.
In the above-described formula (I), R.sup.1 stands for a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms. an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms, an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms or a heterocyclic group having 1 to 9 carbon atoms.
Examples of the unsubstituted aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms in the R.sup.1 include alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl, t-butyl. pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, t-pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, 3,7-dimethyloctyl, nonyl and decyl groups; alkenyl groups such as 2-propenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-pentenyl, 4-pentenyl, 2-hexenyl, 3-hexenyl and 5-hexenyl; and alkynyl groups such as 2-propynyl, 2-butynyl, 2-pentynyl, 2-hexynyl and 3-hexynyl.
Examples of the unsubstituted alicyclic hydrocarbon groups having 4 to 10 carbon atoms in the R.sup.1 include cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, 3-cyclohexenyl, 4-cyclohexenyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl and bicyclo[4.4.0]decan-2-yl groups.
Examples of the unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon groups in the R.sup.1 include phenyl,1-naphthyl and 2-naphthyl groups.
Examples of the unsubstituted heterocyclic group having 1 to 9 carbon atoms in the R.sup.1 include monocyclic or bicyclic groups having an oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur atom, such as furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isooxazolyl. thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyranyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzofuranyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, quinazolyl, purinyl, pteridinyl, morpholinyl and piperidinyl groups.
R.sup.1 may be a group comprising attached to each other, any combination of the above-described aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms, aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms and heterocyclic group having 1 to 9 carbon atoms. Among them, preferred examples of the R.sup.1 include a substituted or unsubstituted (r.sup.1 -a) aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
(r.sup.1 -b) alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
(r.sup.1 -c) aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
(r.sup.1 -d) heterocyclic group having 1 to 9 carbon atoms which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
(r.sup.1 -e) aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms substituted with an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms and which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
(r.sup.1 -f) aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms substituted with an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms and which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms; and
(r.sup.1 -g) aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms substituted with a heterocyclic group having 1 to 9 carbon atoms and which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
Preferred examples of the unsubstituted group (r.sup.1 -a) include methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, octyl, decyl, 2-propenyl and 4-pentenyl groups. Preferred examples of the unsubstituted group (r.sup.1 -b) include cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclooctyl, 3-methylcyclopentyl, 4-methylcyclohexyl, 4-butylcyclohexyl, 3,4-dimethylcyclohexyl and 4-methoxycyclohexyl groups. Preferred examples of the unsubstituted group (r.sup.1 -c) include phenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-methylphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 2,4-dimethylphenyl, 3,5-dimethylphenyl, 4-ethylphenyl, 4-butylphenyl, 3-t-butylphenyl, 2-methoxyphenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-ethoxyphenyl, 6-methoxy-2-naphthyl, 7-methoxy-2naphthyl and 6,7-dimethoxy-2-naphthyl groups. Preferred examples of the unsubstituted group (r.sup.1 -d) include 2-oxazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 2-benzimidazolyl, 2-benzoxazolyl, 2-benzothiazolyl, 6-purinyl, 1-methylimidazol-2-yl, 4-methyl-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 1-methyl-5-tetrazolyl, 5-methyl-2-benzimidazolyl, 6-ethoxy-2-benzothiazolyl, 4 -methyl-2-pyrimidinyl, 4,6-dimethyl-2-pyrimidinyl and 6-propyl-2-pyrimidinyl groups.
Preferred examples of the unsubstituted group (r.sup.1 -e) include cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, 2-cyclohexylethyl, 2-cyclohexylpropyl, 3-cyclohexylpropyl, 4-cyclohexylbutyl, 1-cyclohexyl-1-methylethyl, (4-t-butylcyclohexyl)methyl and (4-methoxycyclohexyl)methyl groups. Preferred examples of the unsubstituted group (r.sup.1 -f) include benzyl, 2-phenylethyl, 3-phenylpropyl, 4-phenylbutyl, (1-naphthyl)methyl, (2-naphthyl)methyl, 2-(2-naphthyl)ethyl, (4-methylphenyl)methyl, (3-methylphenyl)methyl, (4-ethylphenyl)methyl, (4-butylphenyl)methyl, (4-methoxyphenyl)methyl, 2-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)ethyl and (6-methoxynaphthyl)methyl groups. Preferred examples of the unsubstituted group (r.sup.1 -g) include furfuryl and 3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl groups.
The above-described groups (r.sup.1 -a) to (r.sup.1 -g) may be substituted with a plurality of different groups, and examples of the substituent include (i) a halogen atom; (ii) an oxo group; (iii) a cyano group; (iv) a nitro group; (v) --COOR.sup.61 (wherein R.sup.61 stands for a hydrogen atom; one equivalent of cation; a residue of a saccharide; or an aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, an oxo group, a hydroxyl group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms); (vi) --OR.sup.71 (wherein R.sup.71 stands for a hydrogen atom; an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms; an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms; an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms; a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyl group; a group capable of forming an acetal bond together with the oxygen atom attached to the R.sup.71 ; an aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms or an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, an oxo group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxyl group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms; or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, a carboxyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms or an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms); (vii) --CONR.sup.81 R.sup.810 (wherein R.sup.81 and R.sup.810 which may be the same or different from each other stand for a hydrogen atom; an aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms or an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, an oxo group, a hydroxyl group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon si y oxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms; an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, a carboxyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms or an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms; or a group wherein R.sup.81 and R.sup.810 are combined with each other to form a five- or six-membered ring); and (viii) --NR.sup.91 R.sup.910 (wherein R.sup.91 and R.sup.910 which may be the same or different from each other stand for a hydrogen atom; an aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms or an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, an oxo group, a hydroxyl group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms; an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms; or a group wherein R.sup.91 and R.sup.910 are combined with each other to form a five- or six-membered ring).
Preferred examples of the halogen atom as the substituent (i) include fluorine, chlorine and bromine atoms.
Examples of the R.sup.61 in the group represented by the formula --COOR.sup.61 as the substituent (v) include a hydrogen atom; cations such as ammonium, tetramethyl ammonium, cyclohexylammonium, benzylanlmonium and phenetyl ammonium, a morpholinium cation, a piperidinium cation and one equivalent of cations such as Na.sup.+, K.sup.+, 1/2Ca.sup.+, 1/2Mg.sup.2+ and 1/3Al.sup.3+ ; residues of saccharides, for example, monosaccharides such as altrose, glucose, mannose, galactose, ribose, arabinose, xylose and fructose, or deoxy saccharides thereof; and aliphatic hydrocarbon groups having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, i.e., alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, hexyl, octyl and decyl groups, alkenyl groups such as 2-propenyl, 2-butenyl, 2-pentenyl, 2-hexenyl and 5-hexenyl groups and alkynyl group such as 2-butynyl, 2-pentynyl and 3-hexynyl groups, which may be substituted with a halogen atom such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine, an oxy group, a hydroxyl group, a tri (C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group such as a trimethylsilyloxy, triethylsilyloxy or t-butyldimethylsilyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms such as an acetoxy, propionyloxy, a butyryloxy, isobutyryloxy, valeryloxy or benzoyloxy group, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms such as a methoxycarbonyloxy, ethoxycarbonyloxy, propoxycarbonyloxy, isopropoxycarbonyloxy or butoxycarbonyloxy group, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms such as a methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, s-butoxy or t-butoxy group an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms such as a cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl group, or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms such as a phenyl, 1-naphthyl or 2-naphthyl group.
Examples of the R.sup.71 in the group represented by the formula --OR.sup.71 as the substituent (iv) include a hydrogen atom; alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl and t-butyl groups; acyl groups having 2 to 7 carbon atoms such as acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, valeryl, isovaleryl, hexanoyl, heptanoyl and benzoyl groups; alkoxycarbonyl groups having 2 to 5 carbon atoms such as methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl and t-butoxycarbonyl groups; tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyl groups such as trimethylsilyl, triethylsilyl, t-butyldimethylsilyl, t-butyldiphenylsilyl and tribenzylsilyl groups; a group capable of forming acetal bond together with the oxygen atom attached to the R.sup.71 such as a methoxymethyl, 1-ethoxyethyl, 1-methoxy-1-methylethyl, 2-ethoxy-1-methylethyl, 2-methoxyethoxymethyl, tetrahydropyran-2-yl or tetrahydrofuran-2-yl, is attached; aliphatic hydrocarbon groups having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, i.e., alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, t-pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl and decyl groups, alkenyl groups such as 2-propenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl and 3-hexenyl groups and alkynyl groups such as 2-propynyl, 2-butynyl and 3-hexynyl groups, or alicyclic hydrocarbon groups having 4 to 10 carbon atoms such as cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, 3-cyclohexenyl, 4-cyclohexenyl, cyclooctyl and bicyclo[4.4.0]decan-2-yl groups, which may be substituted with a halogen atom such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine, an oxo group, a hydroxyl group, a gcarboxyl group a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group such as a trimethylsilyloxy, triethylsilyloxy or t-butyldimethylsilyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms such as an acetoxy, propionyloxy, butyryloxy, isobutyryloxy, valeryloxy, isovaleryloxy or benzoyloxy group, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms such as a methoxycarbonyloxy, ethoxycarbonyloxy, propoxycarbonyloxy, isopropoxycarbonyloxy or butoxycarbonyloxy group, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms such as a methoxy, ethoxy propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy or t-butoxy group, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms such as a methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl or t-butoxycarbonyl group, or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms such as a phenyl, 1-naphthyl or 2-naphthyl group; and aromatic hydrocarbon groups having 6 to 10 carbon atoms such as phenyl, 1-naphthyl and 2-naphthyl groups, which may be substituted with a halogen atom such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine, an oxo group, a hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group such as a trimethylsilyloxy, triethylsilyloxy or t-butyldimethylsilyloxy group, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms such as a methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, s-butoxy or t-butoxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms such as an acetoxy, propionyloxy, butyryloxy, isobutyryloxy, valeryloxy, hexanoyloxy or benzoyloxy group, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms such as a methoxycarbonyloxy, ethoxycarbonyloxy, propoxycarbonyloxy, isopropoxycarbonyloxy, butoxycarbonyloxy group or t-butoxycarbonyloxy group, an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms such as an acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, valeryl, hexanoyl, heptanoyl or benzoyl group, a carboxyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms such as a methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl or t-butoxycarbonyl group, or an alkyl group such as a methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl or t-butyl group.
Examples of the R.sup.81 and R.sup.810 in the group represented by the formula --CONR.sup.81 R.sup.810 as the substituent (vii) include a hydrogen atom; aliphatic hydrocarbon groups having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, i.e., alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, t-pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl and decyl groups, alkenyl groups such as 2-propenyl, 2-butenyl, 2-pentenyl and 3-hexenyl groups and alklynyl groups such as 2-propynyl, 2-butynyl, 2-pentynyl and 3-hexynyl groups, or alicyclic hydrocarbon groups having 4 to 10 carbon atoms such as cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclooctyl and bicyclo[4.4.0]decan-2-yl groups, which may be substituted with a halogen atom such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine, an oxo group, a hydroxyl group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group such as a trimethylsilyloxy, triethylsilyloxy or t-butyldimethylsilyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms such as an acetoxy, propionyloxy, butyryloxy, isobutyryloxy, valeryloxy, hexanoyloxy or benzoyloxy group, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms such as a methoxycarbonyloxy, ethoxycarbonyloxy, propoxycarbonyloxy, isopropoxycarbonyloxy, butoxycarbonyloxy group or t-butoxycarbonyloxy group, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms such as a methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, s-butoxy or t-butoxy group, or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms such as a phenyl, 1-naphthyl or 2-naphthyl group; aromatic hydrocarbon groups having 6 to 10 carbon atoms such as phenyl, 1-naphthyl and 2-naphthyl groups, which may be substituted with a halogen atom such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine, a hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group such as a trimethylsilyloxy, triethylsilyloxy or t-butyldimethylsilyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms such as an acetoxy, propionyloxy, butyryloxy, isobutyryloxy, valeryloxy, hexanoyloxy or benzoyloxy group, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms such as a methoxycarbonyloxy, ethoxycarbonyloxy, propoxycarbonyloxy, isopropoxycarbonyloxy, butoxycarbonyloxy group or t-butoxycarbonyloxy group, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms such as a methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, s-butoxy or t-butoxy group, an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms such as an acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, valeryl, hexanoyl or benzoyl group, a carboxyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms such as a methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl or t-butoxycarbonyl group, or an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms such as a methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl or t-butyl group; or a group wherein the R.sup.81 and R.sup.810 are combined with each other to form a five- or six-membered ring together with a nitrogen atom intervening between the R.sup.81 and the R.sup.810, for example, 1-pyrrolidinyl, 1-piperidinyl, 1-imidazolidinyl, 1-piperazinyl, 4-morpholinyl and 2-thioxo-3-thiazolidinyl groups, which may be substituted with an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, s-butoxy or t-butoxy group, or an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms such as a methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl or t-butyl group.
Examples of the R.sup.91 and R.sup.910 in the group represented by the formula --NR.sup.91 R.sup.910 as the substituent (viii) include a hydrogen atom; aliphatic hydrocarbon groups having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, i.e., alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, hexyl, octyl and decyl groups, alkenyl groups such as 2-propenyl, 2-butenyl, 2-pentenyl, 2-hexenyl and 5-hexenyl groups and alkynyl groups such as 2-butynyl, 2-pentynyl and 3-hexynyl groups, or alicyclic hydrocarbon groups having 4 to 10 carbon atoms such as cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl and bicyclo[4.4.0]decan-2-yl groups, which may be substituted with a halogen atom such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine, an oxo group, a hydroxyl group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group such as a trimethylsilyloxy, triethylsilyloxy or t-butyldimethylsilyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms such as an acetoxy, propionyloxy, butyryloxy, isobutyryloxy, valeryloxy, hexanoyloxy or benzoyloxy group, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms such as a methoxycarbonyloxy, ethoxycarbonyloxy, propoxycarbonyloxy, isopropoxycarbonyloxy, butoxycarbonyloxy or t-butoxycarbonyloxy group, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms such as a methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, s-butoxy or t-butoxy group, or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms such as a phenyl, 1-naphthyl or 2-naphthyl group; aromatic hydrocarbon groups having 6 to 10 carbon atoms such as phenyl, 1-naphthyl and 2-naphthyl groups, which may be substituted with a halogen atom such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine, a hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group such as a trimethylsilyloxy, triethylsilyloxy or t-butyldimethylsilyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms such as an acetoxy, propionyloxy, butyryloxy, isobutyryloxy, valeryloxy, hexanoyloxy or benzoyloxy group, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms such as a methoxycarbonyloxy, ethoxycarbonyloxy, propoxycarbonyloxy, isopropoxycarbonyloxy or butoxycarbonyloxy group, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms such as a methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy or t-butoxy group, or an alkyl group such as a methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl or t-butyl group; or a group wherein the R and R.sup.910 are combined with each other to foden a five- or six-membered ring together with a nitrogen atom intervening between the R.sup.91 and the R.sup.910 for example, 1-pyrrolidinyl, 1-piperidinyl, 1-imidazolidinyl, 1-piperazinyl, 4-morpholinyl and 2-thioxo-3-thiazolidinyl groups, which may be substituted with an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy or t-butoxy group, or an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms such as a methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl or t-butyl group.
Preferred examples of the R.sup.1 include methyl, ethyl, propyl, 2-propenyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, hexyl, octyl, 2,3-dihydroxypropyl, 2,3-diacetoxypropyl, 3,4-dimethoxyphenylpropyl, 4-phenoxybutyl, carboxymethyl, methoxycarbonylmethyl, ethoxycarbonylmethyl, 2-carboxyethyl, 5-carboxypentyl, 5-methoxycarbonylpentyl, 5-butoxycarbonylpentyl, 5-decyloxycarbonylpentyl, 5-carboxy-4-pentenyl, 5-methoxycarbonyl-4-pentenyl, 5-methoxycarbonyl-5,5-difluoropentyl, 5-(2-thioxo-3-thiazolidinylcarbonyl)pentyl, 5-(6-D-glucosylcarbonyl)pentyl, 5-(1-D-xylosylcarbonyl)pentyl, 5-(5-D-ribosylcarbonyl)pentyl, 2-(butylamino)ethyl, 2-(4-fluorophenylamino)ethyl, 2-(2-phenylethylamino)ethyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 4-bromophenyl, 2,5-dichlorophenyl, 4-bromo-3-methylphenyl, 2,3,5,6-tetrafluorophenyl, 2,4,5-trichlorophenyl, 3-aminophenyl, 4-aminophenyl, 4-nitrophenyl, 2-pyridinyl, 4-pyridinyl, 3-hydroxy-2-pyridinyl, 4-hydroxy-2-pyrimidinyl, 4,6-dimethyl-2-pyrimidinyl, 4,6-dichloro-2-pyrimidinyl, 4-hydroxy-6-propyl-2-pyrimidinyl, 4,5-diamino-2-pyrimidinyl, 4,6-diamino-2-pyrimidinyl, 4-amino-6-hydroxy-2-pyrimidinyl, 1-methyl-2-imidazolyl, 4-methyl-l,2,4-triazole-3-yl, 1-methyl-5-tetrazolyl, 2-benzimidazolyl, 2-benzoxazolyl, 2-benzothiazolyl, 5-chloro-2-benzothiazolyl, 6-ethoxy-2-benzothiazolyl, 2-quinolinyl, 4-hydroxy-pteridinyl, 6-hydroxy-8-purinyl, 6-purinyl, 4-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidinyl, 2-amino-6-purinyl, 6-hydroxy-2-purinyl, 2-hydroxy-6-purinyl, 3-cyclohexylpropyl, benzyl, (2-chlorophenyl)methyl, (4-chlorophenyl)methyl, 2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)ethyl, (3-fluorophenyl)methyl, (4-methoxyphenyl)methyl, (3-trifluoromethylphenyl)methyl and 3-phenylpropyl, 2-furanylmethyl, 3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl.
In the above-described formula (I), the R.sup.2 stands for a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms, aromatic hydrocarbon having 6 to 10 carbon atoms or heterocyclic group having 1 to 9 carbon atoms. Examples of the unsubstituted aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms in the R.sup.2 include alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, 4-methylpentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, 3,7-dimethyloctyl, nonyl and decyl groups; alkenyl groups such as vinyl, 1-methylvinyl, 1-ethylvinyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, 2-methyl-1-propenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 2-methyl-1-butenyl, 1,3-butadienyl, 1-pentenyl, 2-pentenyl, 4-methyl-1-pentenyl, 1-hexenyl, 2-hexenyl, 3-hexenyl, 5-hexenyl, 1,5-hexadienyl, 1-heptenyl, 1-octenyl, 6-methyl-1-heptenyl, 1-nonenyl and 1-decenyl groups; and alkynyl groups such as ethynyl, 1-propynyl, 2-propynyl, 1-butynyl, 3-methyl-1-butynyl, 3,3-dimethyl-1-butynyl, 1-pentynyl, 2-pentynyl, 1-hexynyl, 2-hexynyl, 5-hexen-1-yl, 1-heptynyl, 1-nonynyl and 1-decynyl groups.
Examples of the unsubstituted alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms in the R.sup.2 include cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, 1-cyclohexenyl, 3-cyclohexenyl, 4-cyclohexenyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl and bicyclo[4.4.0]decan-2-yl. Examples of the unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms in the R.sup.2 include phenyl, 1-naphthyl and 2-naphthyl groups. Examples of the unsubstituted heterocyclic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 9 carbon atoms in the R.sup.2 include monocyclic or bicyclic groups having an oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur atom, such as furyl, thienyl, pyrolyl, oxazolyl, isooxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyranyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzofuranyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, quinazolyl, purinyl, pteridinyl, morpholinyl and piperidinyl groups.
The R.sup.2 may be a group comprising, attached to each other, any combination of the above-described aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms, aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms and heterocyclic group having 1 to 9 carbon atoms. Among them, preferred examples of the R.sup.2 include a substituted or unsubstituted (r.sup.2 -a) aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
(r.sup.2 -b) alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
(r.sup.2 -c) aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
(r.sup.2 -d) heterocyclic group having 1 to 9 carbon atoms which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
(r.sup.2 -e) aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms substituted with an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms and which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
(r.sup.2 -f) aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms substituted with an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms and which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms; and
(r.sup.2 -g) aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms substituted with a heterocyclic group having 1 to 9 carbon atoms and which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
Preferred examples of the unsubstituted group (r.sup.2 -a) include methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, vinyl, 1-propenyl, 1-pentenyl, 4-pentenyl, 6-methyl-1-heptenyl, ethynyl, 1-propynyl, 1-pentynyl, 3-methoxypropyl and 1-(2-methoxyethyl)vinyl groups. Preferred examples of the unsubstituted group (r.sup.2 -b) include cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclooctyl, 3-methylcyclopentyl, 4-methylcyclohexyl, 4-butylcyclohexyl, 3,4-dimethylcyclohexyl and 4-methoxycyclohexyl groups. Preferred examples of the unsubstituted group (r.sup.2 -c) include phenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-methylphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 2,4-dimethylphenyl, 3,5-dimethylphenyl, 4-ethylphenyl, 4-isobutylphenyl, 3-t-butylphenyl, 2-methoxyphenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-ethoxyphenyl, 6-methoxy-2-naphthyl, 7-methoxy-2-naphthyl and 6,7-dimethoxy-2-naphthyl groups.
Preferred examples of the unsubstituted group (r.sup.2 -d) include 2-oxazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 2-benzimidazolyl, 2-benzoxazolyl, 2-benzothiazolyl, 6-purinyl, 1-methylimidazol-2-yl, 4-methyl-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 1-methyl-5-tetrazolyl, 5-methyl-2-benzimidazolyl, 4-methyl-2-pyrimidinyl and 6-propyl-2-pyrimidinyl groups.
Preferred examples of the unsubstituted group (r.sup.2 -e) include cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, 2-cyclohexylmethyl, 2-cyclohexylpropyl, 3-cyclohexylpropyl, 4-cyclohexylbutyl, (4-t-butylcyclohexyl)methyl and (4-methoxycyclohexyl)methyl groups. Preferred examples of the unsubstituted group (r.sup.2 -f) include benzyl, 2-phenylethyl, 3-phenylpropyl, 4-phenylbutyl, (1-naphthyl)methyl, (2-naphthyl)methyl, 2-phenylvinyl, 2-phenyl-1-propenyl, (4-methylphenyl)methyl, (3-methylphenyl)methyl, (4-ethylphenyl)methyl, (4-butylphenyl)methyl, (4-methoxyphenyl)methyl and 2-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)ethyl groups. Preferred examples of the unsubstituted group (r.sup.2 -g) include furfuryl and 3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl groups.
The above-described groups (r.sup.2 -a) to (r.sup.2 -g) may be substituted -with a plurality of different groups, and examples of the substituent include (i) a halogen atom; (ii) an oxo group; (iii) a cyano group; (iv) a nitro group; (v) --COOR.sup.62 (wherein R.sup.62 stands for a hydrogen atom; ohe equivalent of cation; a residue of a saccharide; or an aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, an oxo group, a hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms); (vi) --OR.sup.72 (wherein R.sup.72 stands for a hydrogen atom; an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms; an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms; an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms; a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyl group; a group capable of forming an acetal bond together with the oxygen atom attached to the R.sup.72 ; an aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms or an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, an oxo group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxyl group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms; or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, a carboxyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms or an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms); (vii) --CONR.sup.82 R.sup.820 (wherein R.sup.82 and R.sup.820 which may be the same or different from each other stand for a hydrogen atom; an aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms or an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, an oxo group, a hydroxyl group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms; an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, a carboxyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms or an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms; or a group wherein the R.sup.82 and R.sup.820 are combined with each other to form a five- or six-membered ring); (viii) --NR.sup.92 R.sup.920 (wherein R.sup. 92 and R.sup.920 and R which may be the same or different from each other stand for a hydrogen atom; an aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms or an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, an oxo group, a hydroxyl group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms; an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, a carboxyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms or an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms; or a group wherein the R.sup.92 and R.sup.920 are combined with each other to form a five- or six-membered ring); and (ix) --SR.sup.76 (wherein R.sup.76 stands for an aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms or an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, an oxo group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxyl group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an alkylcarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms; an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, a nitro group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, a carboxyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms or an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
Examples of the substituents (i) to (viii) of the groups (r.sup.2 -a) to (r.sup.2 -g) include the same substituents as those of the groups (r.sup.1 -a) to (r.sup.1 -g) described above in connection with the R.sup.1. Examples of the --SR.sup.76 in the substituent (ix) of the groups (r.sup.2 -a) to (r.sup.2 -g) include aliphatic hydrocarbon groups having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, i.e., alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, t-pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl and decyl groups, alkenyl groups such as 2-propenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-hexenyl and 5-hexenyl groups and alkynyl groups such as 2-propynyl, 2-butynyl and 3-hexynyl groups, or alicyclic hydrocarbon groups having 4 to 10 carbon atoms such as cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and bicyclo[4.4.0]decan-2-yl groups, which may be substituted with a halogen atom such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine, an oxo group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxyl group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group such as a trimethylsilyloxy, triethylsilyloxy, t-butyldimethylsilyloxy or t-butyldiphenylsilyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms such as an acetoxy, propionyloxy, butyryloxy, isobutyryloxy, valenloxy, hexanoyloxy or benzoyloxy group, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms such as a methoxycarbonyloxy, ethoxycarbonyloxy, propoxycarbonyloxy, isopropoxycarbonyloxy, butoxycarbonyloxy group or t-butoxycarbonyloxy group, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms such as a methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, or t-butoxy group, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms such as a methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl or t-butoxycarbonyl group, or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms such as a phenyl, 1-naphthyl or 2-naphthyl group; and aromatic hydrocarbon groups having 6 to 10 carbon atoms such as phenyl, 1-naphthyl and 2-naphthyl groups, which may be substituted with a halogen atom such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine, a hydroxy group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group such as a trimethylsilyloxy, triethylsilyloxy or t-butyldimethylsilyloxy group, a nitro group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms such as an acetoxy, propionyloxy, butyryloxy, isobutyryloxy, valeryloxy, hexanoyloxy, heptanoyloxy or benzoyloxy group, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms such as a methoxycarbonyloxy, ethoxycarbonyloxy, propoxycarbonyloxy, isopropoxycarbonyloxy, butoxycarbonyloxy or t-butoxycarbonyloxy group, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms such as a methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, s-butoxy or-t-butoxy group, an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms such as an acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, valeryl, hexanoyl or benzoyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms such as a carboxyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl or t-butoxycarbonyl group, or an alkyl group such as a methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl or t-butyl group.
Preferred exeunples of the R.sup.2 include methyl, ethyl, propyl, nonyl, 3-carboxypropyl, 3-methoxycarbonylpropyl, 3-(2-thioxo-3-thiazolidinylcarbonyl)propyl, 3-(6-D-glucosylcarbonyl)propyl, 5-carboxypentyl, 5-methoxycarbonylpentyl, 5-ethoxycarbonylpentyl, 5-butoxycarbonylpentyl, 5-decyloxycarbonylpentyl, 5-(2-thioxo-3-thiazolidinylcarbonyl)pentyl, 5-(6-D-glucosylcarbonyl)pentyl, 5-(1-D-xylosylcarbonyl)pentyl, 5-(5-D-ribosylcarbonyl)pentyl, 5-cyanopentyl, 5-methoxycarbonyl-5,5-difluoropentyl, 5-methoxycarbonyl-4pentenyl, 3,6-dihydroxyhexyl, 3,6-dihydroxy-1-hexenyl, 3,6-diacetoxy-1-hexenyl, 3,6-bis-t-butyldimethylsilyloxy-1-hexenyl, 3,6-bismethoxycarbonyloxy-1-hexenyl, 3,5-diacetoxy-4-(1-methoxy-1-methylethoxy-1-pentenyl, 3,5-diacetoxy-4-hydroxy-1-hexenyl, 7-hydroxy-6-hydroxymethyl-1-heptenyl, 3,4,5-triacetoxy-1-pentenyl, 5-methoxycarbonyl-1-pentnyl, 3-methoxycarbonylpropylthiomethyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, 4-dimethylaminophenyl, 4-methoxycarbonylphenyl, 4-(3-hydroxy-2-hydroxymethylpropyl)phenyl, 4-pyridinyl, 5-methyl-2-furanyl, 2-cyclohexylethyl, 4-oxo-4-phenylbutyl, 2-phenylvinyl, 2-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)ethyl, 2-(4-dimethylaminophenyl)vinyl, 2-(1-piperidinyl)ethyl, 2-(4-morpholinyl)ethyl and 2-( 4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)ethyl.
In the above-described formula (I), the R.sup.5 stands for a hydrogen atom or a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms or alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms. Examples of the unsubstituted aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms in the R.sup.5 include alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, 3,7-dimethyloctyl, nonyl and decyl groups; alkenyl groups such as 2-propenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl and 3-hexenyl groups; and alkynyl groups such as 2-propynyl and 2-butynyl groups.
Examples of the unsubstituted alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms in the R.sup.5 include cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, 3-cyclohexenyl, cyclooctyl and bicyclo[4.4.0]decan-2-yl.
The R.sup.5 may be a group comprising, attached to each other, any combination of the above-described aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms and alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms. Among them, preferred examples of the R.sup.5 include a substituted or unsubstituted (r.sup.5 -a) aliphatic hydroI carbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with one or a plurality of phenyl groups;
(r.sup.5 -b) alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or phenyl groups; and
(r.sup.5 -c) aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms substituted with an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms and which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or phenyl groups.
Preferred examples of the unsubstituted group (r.sup.5 -a) include methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, octyl, decyl, 3,7-dimethyloctyl, benzyl, 2-phenylethyl, 3-phenylpropyl, 4-phenylbutyl and 5-phenylpentyl groups. Preferred examples of the unsubstituted group (r.sup.5 -b) include cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclooctyl, 3-methylcyclopentyl, 4-methylcyclohexyl, 4-butylcyclohexyl, 3,4-dimethylcyclohexyl, 4-methoxycyclohexyl and 4-phenylcyclohexyl groups. Preferred examples of the unsubstituted group (r.sup.5 -c) include 3-cyclopentylpropyl, 3-cyclohexylpropyl, 4-cyclopentylbutyl and 4-cyclohexylbutyl groups.
The above-described groups (r.sup.5 -a) to (r.sup.5 -c) may be substituted with a plurality of different groups, and examples of the substituent include (i) a halogen atom; (ii) an oxo group; (iii) a cyano group; (iv) a nitro group; (v)--COOR.sup.65 wherein R.sup.65 stands for a hydrogen atom; one equivalent of cation; a residue of a saccharide; or an aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, an oxo group, a hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms); (vi) --OR.sup.75 (wherein R.sup.75 stands for a hydrogen atom; an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms; an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms; an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms; a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyl group; a group capable of forming an acetal bond together with the oxygen atom attached to the R.sup.75 ; an aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms or an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, an oxo group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxyl group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms; or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a tri (C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, a carboxyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms or an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms ); (vii) --CONR.sup.85 R.sup.850 (wherein R.sup.85 and R.sup.850 which may be the same or different from each other stand for a hydrogen atom; an aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms or an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, an oxo group, a hydroxyl group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon sily oxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms; an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, a hydroxyl group a nitro group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an acryloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, a carboxyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms or an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms; or a group wherein the R.sup.85 and R.sup.850 are combined with each other to form a five- or six-membered ring); (viii) --NR95R.sup.950 (wherein R.sup.95 and R.sup.950 which may be the same or different from each other stand for a hydrogen atom; an aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms or an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, an oxo group, a hydroxyl group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms; and an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, a carboxyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms or an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms; or a group wherein the R.sup.95 and R.sup.950 are combined with each other to form a five- or six-membered ring).
Examples of the substituents (i) to (viii) of the groups (r.sup.5 -a) to (r.sup.5 -c) include the same substituents as those of the groups (r.sup.1 -a) to (r.sup.1 -g) described above in connection with the R.sup.1.
Preferred examples of the R.sup.5 include methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, t-butyl, hexyl, octyl, 3,7-dimethyloctyl, 3,7-dimethyl-6-octenyl, benzyl, 3-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)propyl, 5-phenylpentyl, cyclohexyl, 3-cyclohexylpropyl, 4-cyclohexylbutyl, 6-hydroxyhexyl, 6-t-butyldimethylsilyloxyhexyl, 6-acetoxyhexyl, 6-(1-ethoxyethoxy)hexyl, 5-carboxypentyl, 5-methoxycarbonylpentyl, 5-(6-D-glucosylcarbonyl)pentyl and 4-phenoxybutyl.
In the above-described formula (I) the R.sup.3 stands for a hydrogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms or aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms. When the R.sup.3 is attached to the carbon atom of the cyclopentene skeleton through a single bond, X stands for a hydrogen atom, --OR.sup.4 (wherein R.sup.4 stands for a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyl group or a group capable of forming an acetal bond together with the oxygen atom attached to the R.sup.4) or is absent when the R.sup.3 is attached to the carbon atom through a double bond. Specifically, when the R.sup.3 is attached to the cyclopentene skeleton through a single bond, the above-described formula (I) represents 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenones represented by the following formula (I'): ##STR17## wherein A, B, R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.5 and n are as defined above;
R.sup.30 stands for a hydrogen atom or a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms or aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms; and
X.sup.1 stands for a hydrogen atom or OR.sup.4 (wherein R.sup.4 is as defined above). When the R.sup.3 is attached to the carbon atom of the cyclopentene skeleton through a double bond and X is absent, the above-described formula (I) represents 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenones represented by the following formula (I"): ##STR18## wherein A, B, R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.5, n and are as defined above;
R.sup.31 and R.sup.32 which may be the same or different from each other stand for a hydrogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 9 carbon atoms, alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms or aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms, or a group wherein the R.sup.31 and R.sup.32 are combined with each other to form an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms.
The R.sup.30 in the above-described formula (I') stands for a hydrogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms or aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms. Examples of the unsubstituted aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms in the R.sup.30 include alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, 3,7-dimethyloctyl, nonyl and decyl groups; alkenyl groups such as vinyl, 1-methylvinyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, 2-methyl-ipropenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 2-methyl-1-butenyl, 1-pentenyl, 2-pentenyl, 1-hexenyl, 2-hexenyl, 3,3-dimethyl-1-butenyl, 5-hexenyl, 1,5-hexadienyl, 1-heptenyl, 1-octenyl, 3-methyl-1-octenyl, 4,4-dimethyl-1-octenyl, 1,7-octadienyl, 1-nonenyl, 5-methyl-1-nonenyl and 1-decenyl groups; and alkynyl groups such as ethynyl, 1-propynyl, 2-propynyl, 1-butynyl, 3-methyl-1-butynyl, 3,3-dimethyl-1-butynyl, 1-pentynyl, 2-pentynyl, 1-hexynyl, 2-hexynyl, 5-hexen-1-yl, 1-heptynyl, 1-nonynyl and 1-decynyl groups.
Examples of the unsubstituted alicyclic hydrocarbon groups having 4 to 10 carbon atoms in the R.sup.30 include cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, 1-cyclohexenyl, 3-cyclohexenyl, 4-cyclohexenyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl and bicyclo[4.4.0]decan-2-yl groups.
Examples of the unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon groups in the R.sup.30 include phenyl, 1-naphthyl and 2-naphthyl groups.
The R.sup.30 may be a group comprising, attached to each other, any combination of the above-described aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms and aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms. Among them, preferred examples of the R.sup.30 include a substituted or unsubstituted
(r.sup.30 -a) aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
(r.sup.30 -b) alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
(r.sup.30 -c) aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
(r.sup.30 -d) aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms substituted with an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms and which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms; and
(r.sup.30 -e) aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms substituted with an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms and which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
Preferred examples of the unsubstituted group (r.sup.30 -a) include methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, octyl, decyl, 3,7-dimethyloctyl, vinyl, 1-propenyl, 1-methylvinyl, 1-butenyl, 1-octenyl, 3,3-dimethyl-1-butenyl, 3-methyl-1-octenyl, 4,4-dimethyl-1-octenyl, nona-7-yne-1-enyl, 5-methyl-1-nonenyl, 1-propynyl, 3,3-dimethyl-1-butynyl, 1-pentynyl, 3,3-dimethyl-1-hexynyl and 2-hexenyl. Preferred examples of the unsubstituted group (r.sup.30 -b) include cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclooctyl, 3-methylcyclopentyl, 4-methylcyclohexyl, 4-butylcyclohexyl, 3,4-dimethylcyclohexyl and 4-methoxycyclohexyl groups. Preferred examples of the unsubstituted group (r.sup.30 -c) include phenyl, 1-naphthyl, 4-methylphenyl, 3,5-dimethylphenyl, 4-ethylphenyl, 4-butylphenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-ethoxyphenyl, 6-methoxy-2-naphthyl and 6,7-dimethoxy-2-naphthyl groups. Preferred examples of the unsubstituted group (r.sup.30 -d) include 3-cyclopentyl-1-propenyl, 3-cyclohexylpropyl, 3-cyclopentyl-3,3-dimethyl-1-propenyl, 4-cyclohexyl-1-propenyl and 3-(3-methylcyclopentyl)-1-propenyl groups. Preferred examples of the unsubstituted group (r.sup.30 -e) include benzyl, 2-phenylethyl, 3-phenylpropyl, 4-phenylbutyl, 1-naphthylmethyl, 2-naphthylmethyl, 4-butylbenzyl, 4-methoxybenzyl, 3,4-dimethoxybenzyl and 3,3-dimethyl-4-phenyl-1-butenyl groups.
The X.sup.1 in the above-described formula (I') stands for a hydrogen atom or --OR.sup.4 wherein R.sup.4 stands for a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyl group or a group combining with the oxygen atom attached to the R.sup.4 to form an acetal bond. Examples of the alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the R.sup.4 include methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl and t-butyl groups. Examples of the acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms include acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, valeryl, hexanoyl and benzoyl groups. Examples of the alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms include methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl and t-butoxycarbonyl groups. Examples of the tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyl group include trimethylsilyl, triethylsilyl, t-butyldimethylsilyl, t-butyldiphenylsilyl and tribenzylsilyl groups. Examples of the group combining with an oxygen atom attached to the R.sup.4 to form an acetal bond include methoxymethyl, 1-ethoxyethyl, 1-methoxy-1-methylethyl, 2-ethoxy-1-methylethyl, 2-methoxyethoxymethyl, tetrahydropyran-2-yl, 6,6-dimethyl-3-oxa-2-oxobicyclo[3.1.0]hexane-4-yl groups.
Examples of the X.sup.1 include a hydrogen atom and hydroxyl, methoxy, ethoxy, trimethylsilyloxy, acetoxy, methoxycarbonyloxy and isopropoxycarbonyloxy groups.
The R.sup.31 and R.sup.32 in the above-described formula (II') each stand for a hydrogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 9 carbon atoms, allcyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms or aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms, or a group wherein the R.sup.31 and R.sup.32 are combined with each other to foden an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having a four to ten-membered ring. Examples of the unsubstituted aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 9 carbon atoms in the R.sup.31 and R.sup.32 include alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, butyl, pentyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl and 2,6-dimethylheptyl groups; alkenyl groups such as vinyl, 1-propenyl, 1-pentenyl and 1-hexenyl groups; and alkynyl groups such as 1-propynyl and 1-pentynyl groups.
Examples of the unsubstituted alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms and aromatic hydrocarbon having 6 to 10 carbon atoms in the R.sup.31 and R.sup.32 include those described above in connection with the R.sup.30. Examples of the unsubstituted group which is an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having a four to ten-membered ring formed by combining R.sup.31 with R.sup.32 to each other together with a carbon atom intervening between the R.sup.31 and the R.sup.32 include cyclobutylidene, cyclopentylidene, cyclohexylidene, 2-cyclohexenylidene and bicyclo[4.4.0]decan-2-ylidene groups. The R.sup.31 and R.sup.32 may also be one comprising, attached to each other, any combination of the above-described aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 9 carbon atoms, alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms and aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms; or a group wherein the R.sup.31 and R.sup.32 are combined with each other to form an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having a four to ten-membered ring to which the above-described aliphatic hydrocarbon having 1 to 9 carbon atoms or aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms is attached. Among them, preferred examples of the R.sup.31 and R.sup.32 include a substituted or unsubstituted (r.sup.31 -a) aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
(r.sup.31 -b) alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
(r.sup.31 -c) aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
(r.sup.31 -d) aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms substituted with an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms and which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
(r.sup.31 -e) aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms substituted with an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms and which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms; and
(r.sup.31 -f) group wherein R.sup.31 and R.sup.32 are combined with each other to forth an alicyclic hydrocarbon having a four to ten-membered ring, which may be substituted with one or a plurality of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
Preferred examples of the unsubstituted group (r.sup.31 -a) include methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, pentyl, heptyl, nonyl, 2,6-dimethylheptyl, vinyl, 1-propenyl and 1-pentenyl groups. Preferred examples of the unsubstituted groups (r.sup.31 -b) and (r.sup.31 -c) include respectively those of the (r.sup.30 -b) and (r.sup.30 -c) described above in connection with the R.sup.30. Preferred examples of the unsubstituted group (r.sup.31 -f) include cyclopentylidene and cyclohexylidene.
The above-described groups (r.sup.30 -a) to (r.sup.30 -e) or (r.sup.31 -a) to (r.sup.31 -f) may be substituted with a plurality of different groups, and examples of the substituent include (i) a halogen atom; (ii) an oxo group; (iii) a cyano group; (iv) a nitro group; (v) --COOR.sup.63 (wherein R.sup.63 stands for a hydrogen atom; one equivalent of cation; a residue of a saccharide; or an aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, an oxo group, a hydroxyl group a nitro group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms); (vi) --OR.sup.73 (wherein R.sup.73 stands for a hydrogen atom; an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms; an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms; an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms; a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyl group; a group capable of forming an acetal bond together with the oxygen atom attached to the R.sup.73 ; an aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms or an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, an oxo group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxyl group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms; or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, a carboxyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms or an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms); (vii) --CONR.sup.83 R.sup.830 (wherein R.sup.83 and R.sup.830 which may be the same or different from each other stand for a hydrogen atom; an aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms or an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, an oxo group, a hydroxyl group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms; an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, a carboxyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms or an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms; or a group wherein R.sup.83 and R.sup.830 are combined with each other to form a five- or six-membered ring); and (viii) --NR.sup.93 R.sup.930 (wherein R.sup.93 and R.sup.930 which may be the same or different from each other stand for a hydrogen atom; an aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms or an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, an oxo group a hydroxyl group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms; and an aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group, an acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, a carboxyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms or an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms; or a group wherein R.sup.93 and R.sup.930 are combined with each other to form a five- or six-membered ring).
Examples of the substituents (i) to (viii) of the groups (r.sup.30 -a) to (r.sup.30 -e) or (r.sup.31 -a) to (r.sup.31 -f) include the same substituents as those of the groups (r.sup.1 -a) to (r.sup.1 -g) described above in connection with the R.sup.1.
Preferred examples of the R.sup.30 include methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, butyl, t-butyl, octyl, 3,7-dimethyloctyl, 1-methylvinyl, 1-octenyl, 3,3-dimethyl-4-phenyl-1-butenyl, 3,3-dimethyl-1-butynyl, 1-pentynyl, 1-hexynyl, 3-t-butyldimethylsilyloxy-1-octenyl, 3-hydroxy-1-octenyl, 3-acetoxy-1-octenyl, 3-methoxycarbonyloxy-1-octenyl, 3-trimethylsilyloxy-3-methyl-1-octenyl, 3-hydroxy-3-methyl-1-octenyl, 3-t-butyldimethylsilyloxy-5-methyl-1-nonenyl, 3-hydroxy-5-methyl-1-nonenyl, 6-carboxyhexyl, 6-methoxycarbonylhexyl, 6-(2-thioxo-3-thiazolidinylcarbonyl)hexyl, 6-(6-D-glucosylcarbonyl)hexyl, 6-(1-D-xylosylcarbonyl)hexyl, 6-(5-D-ribosylcarbonyl)hexyl, 6-hydroxyhexyl, 6-t-butyldimethylsilyloxyhexyl, 6-acetoxyhexyl, 6-hydroxy-2-hexenyl, 6-carboxy-2-hexenyl, 6-methoxycarbonyl-2-hexenyl, 3-cyclohexylpropyl, 3-hydroxy-3-cyclopentyl-1-propenyl, 3-methoxycarbonyloxy-3-cyclopentyl-1-propenyl, 3-isopropoxycarbonyloxy-3-cyclopentyl-1-propenyl, 3-t-butyldimethylsilyloxy-3-cyclopentyl-1-propenyl, 3-hydroxy-3-cyclohexyl-1-propenyl, 3-t-butyldimethylsilyloxy-3-cyclohexyl-1-propenyl, 3-hydroxy-4-cyclohexyl-1-butenyl, 4-phenoxybutyl, 3-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl) propyl, benzyl, 2-phenylethyl, 5-phenylpentyl, cyclohexyl and phenyl.
Preferred examples of the R.sup.31 and R.sup.310 include a hydrogen atom, methyl, ethyl, propyl, 1-heptenyl, 5-methoxycarbonylpentyl, 5-methoxycarbonyl-1-pentenyl and 3-phenoxypropyl.
Among the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compounds represented by the above-described formula (I), a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-b-1-1) can be produced through the following scheme 1 by subjecting a 2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (III-b) to an epoxidation reaction to prepare a 2,3-epoxycyclopentanone compound represented by the formula (IV-b), reacting the 2,3-epoxycyclopentanone compound with a thiol compound represented by the formula (V) in the presence of a basic compound to prepare a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-b-10) and then subjecting the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound to the following optional reactions: an oxidation reaction; a deblocking reaction for a protecting group of a hydroxyl group; a protecting reaction for a hydroxyl group; a hydrolysis reaction of an ester; and an esterification reaction, an amidation reaction, a condensation reaction of a sugar residue and/or a salt forming reaction of a carboxyl group. ##STR19##
The starting compound represented by the formula (III-b) can be prepared, for example, through the following scheme comprising a combination of processes described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) Nos. 59-164747 and 62-81344. ##STR20## wherein A.sup.1 is as defined above.
Among the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compounds represented by the above-described formula (I), a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-b-1-2) can be produced through the following scheme 2 by subjecting a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-b-11) belonging to the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the above-described formula (I-b-10) to an acylation reaction or an alkoxycarbonylation reaction to prepare a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-b-12) and then subjecting the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound to the following optional reactions: an oxidation reaction; a deblocking reaction for a protecting group of a hydroxyl group; a protecting reaction for a hydroxyl group; a hydrolysis reaction of an ester; and an esterification reaction, an amidation reaction, a condensation reaction of a sugar residue and/or a salt forming reaction of a carboxyl group. ##STR21## wherein R.sup.10, R.sup.11, R.sup.2 , R.sup.21, R.sup.300, R.sup.301, R.sup.50, R.sup.51 and n are each as defined above; and
R.sup.a1 stands for an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms or an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms.
Specific examples of the R.sup.a1 in the --O--R.sup.a1 include the groups referred to in the specific examples of the acyloxy group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms and alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms in the A described above in connection with the above-described formula (I).
Among the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compounds represented by the above-described formula (I), a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-a-1) can be produced through the following scheme 3 by subjecting a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-b-11) to a sulfonylation reaction to prepare a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-b-13), subjecting the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound to a desulfonation reaction to prepare a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-a-10) and then subjecting the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound to the following optional reactions: an oxidation reaction; a deblocking reaction for a protecting group of a hydroxyl group; A protecting reaction for a hydroxyl group; a hydrolysis reaction of an ester; and an esterification reaction, an amidation reaction, a condensation reaction of a sugar residue and/or a salt forming reaction of a carboxyl group. ##STR22## wherein R.sup.10, R.sup.11, R.sup.20, R.sup.21, R.sup.300, R.sup.301, R.sup.50, R.sup.51 and n are each as defined above; represents that the substituent attached to the double bond is in an E-configuration or a Z-configuration or a mixture thereof in any proportion; and
R.sup.a2 stands for an alkyl group which may be substituted with a halogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group or a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl (C.sub.1 -C.sub.2) alkyl group.
Specific examples of the R.sup.a2 in the form of --O--SO.sub.2 R.sup.a2 include the groups referred to in the specific examples of the alkylsulfonyloxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom, the substituted or unsubstituted phenylsulfonyloxy group or the substituted or unsubstituted phenyl (C.sub.1 -C.sub.2) alkylsulfonyloxy group in the A described above in connection with the above-described formula (I).
Among the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compounds represented by the above-described formula (I), a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-b-1-3) and a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenons compound represented by the formula (I-a-1) can be produced through the following scheme 4 by reacting a 2,3-epoxycyclopentanone compound represented by the formula (IV-a-1) with a thiol compound represented by the formula (V) in the presence of a basic compound to prepare 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compounds respectively represented by the formula (I-b-14) and (I-a-10) and then subjecting the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compounds to the following optional reactions: an oxidation reaction; a deblocking reaction for a protecting group of a hydroxyl group; a protecting reaction for a hydroxyl group; a hydrolysis reaction of an ester; and an esterification reaction, an amidation reaction, a condensation reaction of a sugar residue and/or a salt forming reaction of a carboxyl group. ##STR23## wherein R.sup.10, R.sup.11, R.sup.20, R.sup.21, R.sup.300, R.sup.301, R.sup.50, R.sup.51 and n are each as defined above; and
m is 0, 1 or 2.
The starting compound represents by the formula (IV-a-1) can be prepared, for example, through the following scheme in the same manner as that described in japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) Nos. 61-47437. ##STR24##
Among the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compounds represented by the above-described formula (I), a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-c-1) can be produced through the following scheme 5 by subjecting a 2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (III-a) to an epoxidation reaction to prepare a 2,3-epoxycyclopentanone compound represented by the formula (IV-a-2), reacting the 2,3-epoxycyclopentanone compound with a thiol compound in the presence of a basic compound represented by the formula (V) to prepare a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-c-2) and then subjecting the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound to the following optional reactions: an oxidation reaction; a deblocking reaction for a protecting group of a hydroxyl group; a protecting reaction for a hydroxyl group; a hydrolysis reaction of an ester; and an esterification reaction, an amidation reaction, a condensation reaction of a sugar residue and/or a salt forming reaction of a carboxyl group. ##STR25## wherein R.sup.10, R.sup.11, R.sup.300, R.sup.301, R.sup.50 and R.sup.51 are each as defined above; and
R.sup.40 stands for a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyl group or a group capable of forming an acetal bond together with an oxygen atom attached to the R.sup.40.
Specific examples of the R.sup.40 include the groups referred to in the specific examples of the R.sup.4 described above in connection with the above-described formula (I).
The starting compound represented by the formula (III-a) can be prepared, for example, by a process represented by the following scheme. ##STR26##
Among the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compounds represented by the above-described formula (I), a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-b-2-1) can be produced through the following scheme 6 by subjecting a 2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-c-21) belonging to the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the above-described formula (I-c-2) to an aldol condensation reaction with an aldehyde compound represented by the formula (II-a) in the presence of a lithium amide compound or (a tertiary amine compound and a dialkylborontrifluoromethanesulfonic acid) to prepare a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-b-21) and then subjecting the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound to the following optional reactions: an oxidation reaction; a deblocking reaction for a protecting group of a hydroxyl group; a protecting reaction for a hydroxyl group; a hydrolysis reaction of an ester; and an esterification reaction, an amidation reaction, a condensation reaction of a sugar residue and/or a salt forming reaction of a carboxyl group. ##STR27## wherein R.sup.10, R.sup.20, R.sup.300, R.sup.40, R.sup.50 and n are each as defined above;
R.sup.12 stands for a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms, aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms or heterocyclic group having 1 to 9 carbon atoms;
R.sup.22 stands for a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, allcyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms, aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms or heterocyclic group having 1 to 9 carbon atoms;
R.sup.302 stands for a hydrogen atom or a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms or aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms;
R.sup.41 stands for an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an acyl group having 2 to 7 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyl group or a group capable of forming an acetal bond together with an oxygen atom attached to the R.sup.41 ; and
R.sup.52 stands for a hydrogen atom or a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms or alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms.
Specific examples of the R.sup.12 include the groups referred to in the specific examples of the R.sup.1 described above in connection with the above-described formula (I).
Specific examples of the R.sup.22 include the groups referred to in the specific examples of the R.sup.2 described above in connection with the above-described formula (I).
Specific examples of the R.sup.302 include the groups referred to in the specific examples of the R.sup.3 described above in connection with the above-described formula (I).
Specific examples of the R.sup.52 include the groups referred to in the specific examples of the R.sup.5 described above in connection with the above-described formula (I).
Preferred substituents of the R.sup.12, R.sup.22, R.sup.302 and R.sup.52 are respectively the groups described as the substituents of the R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.5 exclusive of the groups having a carboxylic acid, a salt of a carboxylic acid and a hydroxyl group.
Among the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compounds represented by the above-described formula (I), a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-b-2-2) can be produced through the following scheme 7 by subjecting a 2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-b-21) to an acylation reaction or an alkoxycarbonylation reaction to prepare a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-b-22) and then subjecting the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound to the following optional reactions: an oxidation reaction; a deblocking reaction for a protecting group of a hydroxyl group; a protecting reaction for a hydroxyl group; a hydrolysis reaction of an ester; and an esterification reaction, an amidation reaction, a condensation reaction of a sugar residue and/or a salt forming reaction of a carboxyl group. ##STR28## wherein R.sup.10, R.sup.12, R.sup.20, R.sup.22, R.sup.300, R.sup.302, R.sup.40, R.sup.41, R.sup.50, R.sup.52, R.sup.a1 and n are each as defined above.
Among the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compounds represented by the above-described formula (I), a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-b-2-3) can be produced through the following scheme 8 by subjecting a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-c-21) to an enolation with a lithium amide compound, reacting the enolation product with an organoiodide represented by the formula (II-b) in the presence of an organotin compound to prepare a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-b-23) and then subjecting the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound to the following optional reactions: an oxidation reaction; a deblocking reaction for a protecting group of a hydroxyl group; a protecting reaction for a hydroxyl group; a hydrolysis reaction of an ester; and an esterification reaction, an amidation reaction, a condensation reaction of a sugar residue and/or a salt forming reaction of a carboxyl group. ##STR29## wherein R.sup.10, R.sup.12, R.sup.20, R.sup.22, R.sup.300, R.sup.302, R.sup.40, R.sup.41 R.sup.50, R.sup.52 and n are each as defined above.
Among the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compounds represented by the above-described formula (I), a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-a-2) can be produced through the following scheme 9 by subjecting a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-b-21) to a sulfonylation reaction to prepare a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-b-24), subjecting the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound to a desulfonation reaction to prepare a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-a-20) and then subjecting the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound to the following optional reactions: an oxidation reaction; a deblocking reaction for a protecting group of a hydroxyl group; a protecting reaction for a hydroxyl group; a hydrolysis reaction of an ester; and an esterification reaction, an amidation reaction, a condensation reaction of a sugar residue and/or a salt forming reaction of a carboxyl group. ##STR30##
Among the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compounds represented by the above-described formula (I), a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-a-3) can be produced through the following scheme 10 by subjecting a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-a-21) belonging to the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compounds represented by the above-described formula (I-a-2) to an elimination reaction under an acidic condition to prepare a 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-a-22) and then subjecting the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound represented by the formula (I-a-22) and then subjecting the 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound to the following optional reactions: an oxidation reaction; a deblocking reaction for a protecting group of a hydroxyl group; a protecting reaction for a hydroxyl group, a hydrolysis reaction of an ester; and an esterification reaction, an amidation reaction, a condensation reaction of a sugar residue and/or a salt forming reaction of a carboxyl group. ##STR31## wherein R.sup.10, R.sup.11, R.sup.20, R.sup.21, R.sup.50, R.sup.51, and are each as defined above;
R.sup.310 and R.sup.320, or R.sup.311 and R.sup.321 which may be the same of different from each other stand for a hydrogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 9 carbon atoms, alicyclic hydrocarbon group having 4 to 10 carbon atoms or aromatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms or a group wherein R.sup.310 and R.sup.320, R.sup.311 and R.sup.321 are combined with each other to form an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having a four to ten-membered ring; and
R.sup.42 stands for a hydrogen atom or a tri(C.sub.1 -C.sub.7) hydrocarbon silyloxy group.
Specific examples of the R.sup.310 and R.sup.320, or R.sup.311 and R.sup.321 include the groups referred to in the specific examples of the R.sup.31 and R.sup.32 described above in connection with the above-described formula (I).
Specific examples of the R.sup.42 include the groups referred to in the specific examples of the R.sup.4 described above in connection with the above-described formula (I).
Preferred substituents of the R.sup.310 and R.sup.320 are respectively the same substituents as those of the R.sup.31 and R.sup.32, and preferred substituents of the R.sup.311 and R.sup.321 are respectively the groups described as the substituents of the R.sup.31 and R.sup.32 exclusive of the salt of a carboxylic acid.
The compounds of the present invention are administered to patients by methods such as oral administration, suppository administration, dermal administration, nasal administration, subcutaneous administration, intramuscular administration, intravenous injection and intra-arterial injection.
In the case of the oral administration, the compounds of the present invention may be in the form of a solid preparation or a liquid preparation. Examples of the dosage form include tablets, pills, powders, granules, solutions, suspensions and capsules.
Pharmaceutical preparations in the forth of a tablet are prepared by a conventional procedure through the use of additives, for example, excipients such as lactose, starch, calcium carbonate, crystalline cellulose and silicic acid; binders such as carboxymethyl cellulose, methyl cellulose, calcium phosphate and polyvinyl pyrrolidone; disintegrators such as sodium alginate, sodium bicarbonate, sodium laurylsulfate and monoglyceride stearate; lubricants such as glycerin; absorbers such as kaolin and colloidal silica; and lubricants such as talc and granular boric acid.
Pharmaceutical preparations in the form of a pill, powder or granule also may be prepared by a conventional procedure through the use of the same additives as those described above.
Liquid preparations, such as a solution and a suspension, also may be prepared by a conventional procedure. Examples of the carrier used include glycerol esters such as tricaprylin, triacetin and iodided poppy seed oil fatty acid esters; water; alcohols such as ethanol; and oleaginous bases such as liquid paraffin, coconut oil, soybean oil, sesame oil and corn oil.
The above-described powders, granules and liquid preparations may be encapsulated in a gelatin or the like.
In the present invention, the pharmaceutically acceptable carrier includes, besides the above-described carriers, auxiliary substances, perfuming agents, stabilizers and preservatures commonly used in the art, according to need.
Examples of the dosage form in the case of the dermal administration include ointments, creams, lotions and solutions.
Examples of the base for the ointment include fatty oils such as castor oil, oliver oil, sesame oil and safflower oil, lanolin; white, yellow or hydrophilic petrolatum; wax; higher alcohols such as oleyl alcohol, isostearyl alcohol, octyldodecanol and hexyldecanol; and glycols such as glycerin, diglycerin, ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, sorbitol and 1,3-butanediol. Ethanol, dimethylsulfoxide, polyethylene glycol, etc. may be used as a solubilizing agent for the compound of the present invention. If necessary, it is also possible to use preservatives such as p-oxybenzoates, sodium benzoate, salicylic acid, sorbic acid and boric acid; and antioxidants such as butylhydroxyanisole and dibutylhydroxytoluene.
Absorbefacients, such as diisopropyl adipate, diethyl sebacate, ethyl caproate and ethyl laurate, may be added to thereby promote the percutaneous absorption. Further, to enhance the stabilization, the compounds of the present invention can be used in the form of a compound included in an .alpha., .beta. or .gamma.-cyclodextrin.
The ointment can be prepared by a conventional procedure. The cream is preferably in an oil-in-water cream foden from the viewpoint of stabilizing the compounds of the present invention. The above-described fatty oils, higher alcohols and glycols are used as the base, and use is made of emulsifiers such as diethylene glycol, propylene glycol, sorbitan monofatty acid ester, polysorbate 80 and sodium laurylsulfate. Further, if necessary, the above-described preservatives, antioxidants, etc. may be added. As with the ointment, in the case of the cream, the compound of the present invention may be used in the form of a compound included in a cyclodextrin or a methylated cyclodextrin. The cream can be prepared by a conventional procedure.
Examples of the lotion include lotions in the form of a suspension, an emulsion and a solution. The lotion in the form of a suspension is prepared through the use of a suspending agent, such as sodium alginate, tragacanth or sodium carboxymethylcellulose, and antioxidants, preservatives, etc. are added thereto according to need.
The lotion in the form of an emulsion is prepared through the use of an emulsifier, such as sorbitan monofatty acid ester, polysorbate 80 or sodium laurylsulfate, by a conventional procedure.
The lotion in the form of a solution is preferably an alcoholic lotion, and the alcoholic lotion is prepared through the use of an alcohol, such as ethanol, by a conventional procedure. Examples of the preparation in the form of a solution include that prepared by dissolving the compound of the present invention in ethanol, and optionally, adding an antioxidantor or a preservative, etc. to the solution.
Examples of other dosage forms include dermatologic pastes, cataplasms and aerosols. These preparations can be prepared by a conventional procedure.
The preparation for nasal administration is provided in the form of a liquid or powdery composition. Water, a saline solution, a phosphate buffer and an acetate buffer are used as a base for the liquid formulation, and the liquid formulation may contain surfactants, antioxidants, stabilizers, preservatives and tackifiers. Water absorbing bases are preferred as a base for the powder formulation, and examples thereof include bases easily soluble in water, for example, polyacrylates such as sodium polyacrylate, potassium polyacrylate and ammonium polyacrylate, cellulose lower alkyl ethers, such as methyl cellulose, hydroxyethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose and sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, polyethylene glycol polyvinyl pyrrolidone, amylose and pullulan, and bases hardly soluble in water, for example, celluloses such as crystalline cellulose, .alpha.-cellulose and crosslinked carboxymethyl cellulose, starches such as hydroxypropyl starch, carboxymethyl starch, crosslinked starch, amylose, amylopectin and pectin, proteins Such as gelatin, casein, sodium casein, gums such as gum arabic, tragacanth gum and glucomannan, and crosslinked vinyl polymers such as polyvinyl polypyrrolidone, crosslinked polyacrylic acid and its salts, crosslinked polyvinyl alcohol and polyhydroxyethyl methacrylate, which may be used in the form of a mixture thereof. Further, the powder formulation may contain antioxidants, colorants, preservatives, antiseptics, and corrigents, etc. The above-described liquid and powder formulations may be administered by, for example, a spray.
The preparation for injection administration is provided in the foden of an aseptic aqueous or non-aqueous solution, suspension or emulsion. In the non-aqueous solution or suspension, propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, vegetable oils such as olive oil and injectable organic esters such as ethyl oleate and iodided poppy seed oil fatty acid ester are used as a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. These preparations may contain auxiliary agents such as antiseptics, wetting agents, emulsifiers, dispersants and stabilizers, and may be in a sustained release forth. The above-described solutions, suspensions and emulsions can be made aseptic through a proper filtration whereby they are passed through a bacteria retaining filter, incorporation of a germicide, or treatments such as irradiation. Further, an aseptic solid preparation may be prepared and dissolved in an aseptic water or an aseptic solvent for injection immediately before use.
Further, it is also possible to use the compound of the present invention in the forth of a compound included in an .alpha., .beta. or .gamma.-cyclodextrin or a methylated cyclodextrin. Further, the compound of the present invention may be used in the form of an injection wherein a fat is bonded to the compound.
Although the effective dose of the compound of the present invention varies depending upon the administration method, age, sex and condition of patients, it is generally 1 to 10.sup.5 .mu.g/kg/day, preferably about 10 to 10.sup.4 .mu.g/kg/day.
Industrial Applicability
The 2-substituted-2-cyclopentenone compound of the present invention exhibits, at a low concentration thereof, a strong effect of inhibiting the growth of L1210 leukemia cells and therefore, can be considered for use as an anticancer agent. Moreover, this compound enhances the alkaline phosphatase activity of human osteoblasts, and further, enhances the content of calcium and phosphorus in the human osteoblasts. Therefore, the compound of the present invention is useful as a bone formation accelerator and is effective for the treatment or prevention of osteoporosis and osteomalalacia. Further, the compound of the present invention can be expected to have an antiviral activity and an antimicrobial activity, which renders the compound of the present invention very useful as a pharmaceutical.